Justo a Tiempo
by piscis34
Summary: Cupido esta desesperado pro unir a un par de rubios, este quizás sea su ultimo año para lograr su objetivo, antes de que ambos tomen rubos diferentes. Un One- shot dividido en dos partes, es un especial por ser San Valentin, disfrutenlo!
1. Justo a tiempo

**Hola Chicos!**

 **aqui esta mi especial de San Valentin, se los dedico de todo corazon, en especial a los seguidores de mi otro Fic, como se los he dicho ustedes hacen posibles las historias, espero la disfruten**

 **-Los personajes pertenece a Craig Bartlettt y Nickelodeon**  
 **-los titulos de las canciones son solo para complementar la historia**

* * *

 _Justo a tiempo_

vísperas de San Valentín, la ciudad se abarrotaba de cientos de adornos y mercancía para regalar al ser amado en ese día tan esperado para los afortunados en el amor y simplemente una estrategia de marketing para vaciar los almacenes de lo que no pudieron vender en las navidades según los que tenían un corazón roto.

Cupido se encontraba realmente ajetreado, uniendo parejas, compensando aquellos que habían terminado, entregando flores y detalles.

-una flecha por aquí otra por allá, un dardo por acá, no tu no tu ya te enamoraste demasiadas veces.-

Pero este año era el año en el que cupido reuniría a dos rubios, ese era el objetivo, después de todo el amor estaba en el aire.

-En 3, 2 ,1 objetivo visualizado. Ahí estas pequeña este año no te me escapas y donde esta el jovencito con cabeza de balón, mmm ya lo ubique.-

cupido se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos, tenia días vigilando al par de chicos que ahora cursaban su segundo año de preparatoria.

-mmm… ok en cuanto crucen la esquina disparare mi flecha y habré terminado mi trabajo… bien, un poco mas….un poco mas.-

-Mauuu!- para mala suerte del guardián del amor, su disparo fue interrumpido por la presencia de un gato que trataba de llamar si atención

-Ahora no gatito, no puedo atenderte, en otro momento te emparejare con una minina ahora necesito concertación, volvamos a nuestro objetivo.-cuando levanto la mirada vio que la chica de ojos azules había tomado hacia otra dirección y el chico con cabeza de balón se había detenido a comprar algunas cosas.

Sin pensarlo el gato salió disparado lejos, debido al gran berrinche que había propiciado cupido en esos momentos.

-NO, NO, NO!, ya no puedo soportarlo!, desde hace años este par se me ha escapado, Renuncio.-expreso cupido y es que era verdad desde hacia años cupido había intentado reunir a ese par pero por alguna extraña ironía del destino, no había logrado emparejarlos.

* * *

-permiso, permiso, disculpa.-cupido saltaba las filas de lo que aparentemente parecía una oficina de gobierno, de esas que sabes perfectamente que te atenderán en una horas.

-Disculpa preciosa podría ver a la concejal de las festividades.-

Cupido había podido colarse al principio de la fila, una que exactamente indicaba las fechas próximas a festejarse

-Hey Cupido haz fila, como todos!.- le dijo una vocecilla bastante peculiar

-Tranquilo conejo aun es mi turno, todavía no es San Valentín y hasta que den las 11:59 de del catorce aun puedo colarme al frente de la fila.- dijo burlonamente cupido

-Eres un pequeño mocoso en pañales, que justifica sus travesuras en nombre del amor.- soltó con rabia el conejo de pascua

-Por lo menos me festejan mas a mi que a ti conejito, a si que deja que las verdaderas festividades hablen.-

-Bien ya sacaste boleto, órale ponte en guardia!.-

-Huy el conejito ya se enojo, que vas hacer colita esponjada? tirarme huevos podridos?, mira que miedo te tengo!.-

-Eres un hijo de…..-

-Conejo, Cupido compórtense!- esta había sido la concejal de las festividades, era una mujer bastante mayor, vestía una túnica larga de color blanco, su rostro lo enmarcaba un chongo y un par de lentes que la hacían lucir mucho mas regordeta de lo que realmente aparentaba.

-Mi querida señora…- dijo cupido en un tono bastante lambiscon

-Nada de querida cupido, no deberías estar trabajando?.-

-Si señora pero debo tratar un asunto con usted.-

-¿Un asunto?, se Trata del caso PS14-118.-

-Ese en efecto, vera señora… aun están separados y pues quería ver….-

-Pasa inmediatamente a mi oficina Cupido.-

-Hey señora, yo llevo 4 horas aquí esperando y sabe perfectamente-

-Conejo, espera tu turno, efectivamente cupido aun tiene su turno vigente, ya arreglare cuentas contigo sobre las facturas de las cajas de huevos que mandaste.-

-Pero señora lo mío son perecederos, se echaran a perder si no los refrigero… además podemos facturar para…..-

-Buenas tardes conejo.-

La concejal cerro las puertas de su oficina, le indico a cupido que se sentara, ella hizo lo propio sentándose del otro lado del escritorio

-Y bien.. veamos el expediente.- la concejal había sacado una carpeta donde venia toda la historia de aquellos dos rubios

-Por lo que aquí dice que ellos deberían haberse emparejado desde los 9 años? Eso quiere decir que esta misión se ha atrasado 8 años..pero ¿por qué? …mmm veamos… aquí hay registro de 4 besos y dos confesiones y algunas citas fallidas pero que demonios… cupido puedes explicarme que rayos sucede aquí.-

-Vera concejal…- suspiro cupido- eso es lo que quisiera saber…- él pareció visiblemente preocupado por la situación

-parece que ellos mismos se sabotean… han tenido tantas oportunidades que se han desincronizado, cuando él esta mas enamorado de ella, ella se asusta y se aleja y cuando ella parece estar lista, él empieza a salir con otra chica y así se han ido estos 8 años y el resultado es el mismo, pero ya no se que hacer.-

-Eso es me temo, quizás esta sea su ultima oportunidad cupido, sabes bien por ley que después de cierto tiempo si no se llevan a cabo las misiones están simplemente caducan y por lo que veo este año es tu ultima oportunidad antes de que empiecen la universidad, si no fortalecen su lazo antes de irse nada lo ara, y simplemente se enamoraran de otras personas.-

-Pero concejal no podríamos hacer una excepción, ellos de verdad se aman, sus corazones embonan perfectamente, es raro en estos tiempos que algo suceda así, podríamos quebrantar las reglas un poco e intentarlo con mas calma el siguiente año.-

-Cupido!, sabes perfectamente que el padre tiempo no perdona y el de ellos ya esta llegando a su limite, es este año o nunca, así que decídete, emparéjalos o déjalos ir.-

-Esta bien señora are el ultimo intento de emparejarlos si fracaso dirán que no lo intente.- suspiro pesadamente cupido

-Bien cupido se que no ha sido fácil, así que este año te brindare ayuda, se te asignara una asistente para que te facilite un poco mas tu trabajo, psique querida puedes venir…-

-Psique la misma de…. Eros y psique, La que fue ayudada por afrodita y que murieron trágicamente?.- pregunto incrédulo cupido

-No,no, esta es su tatara tatara tatara tatara nieta ya vez que esta de moda poner nombres raros a sus hijos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros la concejal

\- oh! Mira aquí viene, querida te presento a cupido, cupido ella es psique.-

-Gusto en conocerte-

-El placer es mío.- dijo la chica de tez blanca, cabellera rojiza, ojos color verde y sonrisa radiante, si bien cupido no estuviese tan ocupado quizás caería rendido a los encantos femeninos de la chica y podría enamorarse.

-Bien vámonos, que solo nos quedan unos días para hacer que ese par se enamore.- pronuncio cupido antes de salir de la oficina de la consejal.

* * *

Escuela preparatoria Hillwood

Dos rubios se encontraban en el pasillo, cada uno sumergido en su propio universo, la campana indicaba que ya había terminado el periodo de clases y empezaba el de los talleres extra curriculares.

ella una chica rubia, 1.70 de altura, ojos azules, tez blanca, su figura asemejaba a una linda muñeca de porcelana, tenia una genética favorable pechos bien proporcionados y caderas bien definidas, le habían dado ventaja estos años, gracias a todo el deporte que hacia, una belleza natural la describirían muchos, vestía un blusa asimétrica color rosa, sobresalía su top deportivo blanco, sus jeans eran claros , prefería la comodidad de los sus tenis deportivos color blanco, su maquillaje era ligero no necesitaba mucho, llevaba el cabello suelto sostenido solo quizás por la diadema de los auriculares inalámbricos que portaba en ese momento, balanceaba su pequeña cintura al son de la música, el ritmo lo acentuaba con su cabeza, disfrutaba poner su play list favorita antes de ir a la practica de béisbol.

Estaba siendo observada por cierto chico desde su casillero, admiraba sus movimientos, el balanceo de las caderas de la chica lo hipnotizaban, sabia que era hermosa, tantos años de ser su bulling personal lo frenaban, tenían una historia juntos, pero el simplemente desisto, por miedo, por conformidad, en realidad no sabia porque desistió?, solo le gustaba observarla.

Él un chico promedio, galante su educación la había convertido en un caballero, con su casi 1.80, no era muy delgado, las ventajas de hacer Rapel le habían concedido cierta musculatura, rubio, cabello rebelde, ojos verdes como zafiros y sonrisa radiante, mas de una había caído ante sus encantos, aunque el no buscaba una relación seria con ellas, por que la única chica que le robaba el sueño era aquella rubia que lo ignoraba o creía que lo hacia.

Helga también lo observaba, guardaba sus libros para poder tomar su maleta deportiva con el uniforme del equipo, tenia que poner el buen ejemplo al ser la capitana, se balancea así apropósito para que él la observara, le encantaba lograr captar la atención del chico de sus sueños, y pretender que no se daba cuenta.

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, él le regalo una sonrisa y ella le devolvió el gesto con la mano despidiéndose de él, no cruzaban muchas palabras en realidad solo las suficientes durante las clases. En si habían pasado años desde que no tenían una conversación que durara mas de 60 segundos de forma tranquila antes de explotar, siempre molestándose, peleando y gritando, para después cada quien irse por su lado, frustrados por que sabían que san Valentín estaba por llegar, y ambos eran dos corazones que vagaban solitariamente, querían estar juntos pero no sabían como.

Cupido y psique veían la escena desde lejos, la ventaja de ser seres mitológicos les daba el poder de no ser visible ante los ojos de los mortales.

-¿Cupido viste lo mismo que yo?, ¿por que ellos no están juntos? si son la pareja perfecta- la declaración de psique era acertada

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, querida, tengo años observándolos, ella tiene una pasión tan ardiente que podría compararse con el sol y el tiene tanto amor que faltarían números para saber con exactitud cuanto la ama, siempre negándose, siempre escondiendo lo que sienten… quizás…quizás sea que tienen miedo.-

-¿Miedo?.- pregunto con curiosidad psique

-Si como lo explico, mmm, ella no ha tenido una vida fácil, padres descuidados dando su atención a una hermana odiosa, que cree que con su belleza física obtendrá lo que quiera, mientras que ella tiene una belleza que proviene desde lo mas profundo de su ser, tiene miedo a ser vulnerable y por ende a ser lastimada, y él ha estado solo tanto tiempo, que de cierta forma esta acostumbrado, sus padres regresaron hace apenas unos 5 años, y ha ido llenado es hueco poco apoco, pero obvio a un le falta llenarlo con el amor de ella, pero no sabe como acercarse, tiene miedo a nos ser el adecuado para ella y que se de cuenta que no es suficiente, se molestan apropósito para poder estar de alguna forma juntos.-

-Ósea se molestan y gastan bromas para poder estar juntos?, no es algo infantil?.-

\- Así es y es mas propenso a que no suceda su amor con esto, ya que ellos están creciendo y están tomando rumbos diferentes, veras su relación es como una liga, cada uno ha estado estirando su propio extremo y esta ya esta tan desgastada de tanto halar que llegara un día en que se rompa y al estar cansados de hacer esto, no querrán volverse a ver, así que es importante llevar acabo el plan.-Veamos- cupido había sacado de su bolsillo un aparato extraño muy parecido a una terminal de tarjetas de crédito, escaneo al rubio, en la pantalla se marco un 60%, posteriormente lo hizo con la chica y esta indicaba al igual que Arnold un 60%

-Que es eso cupido?.- Pregunto psique

-Esto es un barómetro del amor, debe sobre pasar el 90% del amor en cada uno para que las flechas tenga un efecto mucho mas duradero, si estas solo se disparan al estar al porcentaje que marcan, solo el enamoramiento será pasajero.-

-Ya veo y entonces ¿que vamos hacer para que los números suban?-

-Veras pequeña, aquí es donde nosotros intervenimos.-

Helga caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela ya había terminado la practica de béisbol, y después de ducharse se disponía a salir de la escuela, de nueva cuenta se había colocado sus auriculares y escuchaba "Holdin On" de Flume mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción, el gustaba ese tipo de música la poco convencional, la música rara pero que podía alimentar su alma, se hubiese metido al taller de baile si no hubiese sido por dos razones: la primera ahí estaba Laila junto con Rhonda y todo el séquito de las populares que le caían mal y la segunda era por que el taller era al mismo tiempo que la practica de béisbol.

Iba tan inmersa en el ritmo de la música que no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar contra Arnold, el chico con cabeza de balón se quedaba tarde a impartir tutorías de historia y matemáticas, a pesar de pertenecer al equipo de básquet tenia que ganar créditos para la universidad de Rice, en Texas., Arnold había caminado rumbo a su casillero para guardar sus libros e iría a su casa, cuando de pronto choco contra lo que parecía un pequeño bulto bien formado, cuando cayo en cuenta de quien se trataba abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver un par similar en color azul y un aroma a vainilla que le fascino.

-Hey cabeza de balón fíjate por donde caminas!- dijo Helga quien se encontraba debajo de él, estaba visiblemente sonrojada por la cercanía del rubio

-Lo siento Helga déjame ayudarte.- de inmediato el chico se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para levantar a la chica rubia.

Por primera vez Helga acepto el gesto amable de Arnold y tomo su mano para ponerse de pie, bastante había echo ella también por propiciar aquel encuentro accidental y se sentía tan cansada por la práctica que decidió restarle importancia a su orgullo y aceptar la ayuda.

-Gracias, melenudo!.- se puso de pie retirando su mano del suave toque Arnold y empezó a sacudirse el polvo, de nueva cuenta se coloco los auriculares que se desajustaron con el choque -Nos vemos zopenco.- se giro sobre sus talones y empezó andar hacia la salida.

Arnold había quedado sin palabras por las acciones que había tomado la chica, aun sentía el calor de la mano de Helga, la observo por algunos instantes, era agradable sentir su piel tersa y cálida, era como tocar el pétalo de una rosa.

-Cupido que dices si le disparas al muchacho un dardo de valor, aprovechemos que la chica a un no esta lejos para que la invite a salir.- sugirió psique

-Que comes que divinas querida, disparando en 3,2,1.- cupido había sacado una cerbatana con algunos proyectiles, sabia exactamente que debía proporcionarle al muchacho con la cabeza de balón

Arnold sintió que algo lo había golpeado en la cabeza, la sensación era extrañamente familiar, se había sentido como una bolita de papel de las que le arrojaba Helga durante clases cuando estaba en cuarto grado, de inmediato le surgió una idea y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo detrás de la chica, cupido y psique salieron detrás de él para ver que rumbo tomaban las cosas.

Arnold tuvo que avanzar 3 calles antes de alcanzar a Helga, la chica caminaba rápido, cuando la visualizo se armo de valor para acercarse a ella, le toco un hombro, cuando Helga volteo a ver quien había llamado su atención, se sorprendió ver que era Arnold

-Que se te perdió cabeza de balón?- dijo Helga enmarcando una ceja

-Helga… ssaal, migo, el viernes…- decía un jadeante Arnold de verdad tenia que tomarse mas enserio el cardio se dijo a si mismo, por que no era posible que por correr tres calles se habia quedado sin aliento.

-Disculpa!.- dijo una confusa Helga

-Helga, quieres salir conmigo el viernes?.- dijo Arnold sonrojándose

-Estas loco!.- dijo Helga antes de retomar su camino, sabia que Arnold era una casanova y ella no seria una mas de su lista

-Vamos Helga, por que no lo intentas, tal vez te diviertas conmigo.- Arnold caminaba a su lado, se comportaba mas galante con ella, no sabia por que lo estaba haciendo solo sabia que tenia que hacerlo si no se arrepentiría.

-Y que te hace pensar que aceptaría una invitación tuya zopenco!, en primera se cuales son tus gusto y yo no entro en ellos, y si esto es una apuesta tonta con alguno de tus amigos, tu y él zoquete que haya aceptado conocerán a la poderosa Betsy, y dos el viernes es San Valentín y ni loca saldría contigo ese día.- dijo Helga con tono molesto

-Quizás por eso quiero salir contigo por que no eres como las otras chicas, además quien dijo que no estas entre mis gustos, eres realmente muy linda.- Arnold se detuvo en seco, de verdad había salido eso de sus labios

Helga también había parado su andar, a un no sabia por que Arnold estaba diciendo aquellas cosas.

-Y en segundo lugar no he echo ninguna apuesta con nadie, solo quiero pasar un agradable san Valentín con alguien que valga la pena y sea interesante y tu cumples con esas dos características o acaso me tienes miedo?. - Termino de decir Arnold, sabia que había 2 opciones en este punto, uno que la chica de ojos azules aceptara su invitación o era hombre muerto.

Helga negaba con la cabeza, tenia un debate interno muy grande, si aceptaba la invitación de Arnold podría ser este su ultimo intento por crear un vinculo con él, pero también corría el riesgo de ser lastimada, de verdad valdría la pena correr el riesgo después de tantos años de indiferencia?, y si la rechazaba sabia que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Que hacer?

Cupido y psique habían llegado a tiempo a la escena, de inmediato cupido levanto su cerbatana y lanzo un dardo hacia Helga, esperaron un momento cuando de pronto la chica rompió el incomodo silencio que se había cimbrado entre ellos

-Esta bien cabezón, acepto tu invitación para demostrarte que Helga G. Pataki no le teme a nadie, pero solo con dos condiciones.- Helga se cruzo de brazos para voltear a ver al chico.

-Las que quieras.-dijo Arnold posicionándose frente a al chica, quería que ella viera que esto era serio

-La primera- dijo Helga levantando un dedo de su mano derecha- a excepción de Phoebe y Gerald ,nadie debe saber que tu y yo saldremos el viernes, entendido?.-

-Ok, entendido.- asintió con la cabeza Arnold- y por que ellos si pueden saber de esto y los demás no? .-Pregunto Arnold

-Doih! Zopenco, por que ellos son nuestros mejores amigos y por ende creo que les contaremos sobre esto.- dijo Helga rodando lo ojos.

-Y segundo.- dejo escapar un suspiro

\- Nada de cursilerías, ni globos, chocolates ni flores, nada de tonterías, no quiero ir a cualquier sitio convencional, al cine o a cenar a un restaurante de 5 estrellas, pero eso no quiere decir que nada de baratijas que todo sea de primera clase, por que yo no soy una chica común Arnoldo.- le dijo apuntando su dedo hacia su pecho- así que si quieres una típica cita con alguna de las tontas que tenemos como compañeras pídeselas a ellas, aun estas a tiempo, pero si vas a salir conmigo debe ser algo fuera de lo común, entendido o se cancela trato amigo.-

Arnold había quedado con la boca abierta, Helga no solo había aceptado su invitación si no que sabia exactamente lo que quería, llevaba años observándola pero eso no quería a decir que la conociera, así que? que podrían hacer en su cita?, le había dicho que el cine y una cena elegante quedaban descartadas, y las flores y chocolates que eran sus recursos mas socorridos también estaban fuera de la lista, ahora si tenia que pensar que podría ofrecerle a la rubia.

-Ok, aceptó tus condiciones Helga.- dijo tendiéndole la mano a ella para cerrar el trato- entiendo que nada de lo común, y solo queda entre nosotros y nuestros mejores amigos.-

-Bien si no tienes otra cosa que hacer, esfúmate- dijo la chica volviéndose para retomar su camino

-y Arnold nos vemos mañana en la escuela- se despido la chica de ojos azules

-Hasta mañana Helga!.- Dijo Arnold viendo como la chica doblaba la esquina para ir a casa, tenia que llegar a la pensión para contarle a Gerald lo sucedido y pedirle ayuda con su cita.

-¿Que fue lo que le lanzaste a la chica?- pregunto psique a cupido

-Le lance confianza.- respondió un sonriente cupido

\- bien fase uno completa vamos por la fase dos.-

* * *

 **Nota 1: bien aquíi esta la primera parte!,que emoción, nos vemos al final de la historia**

 **con cariño piscis34**


	2. Justo a tiempo parte 2

**Hola Chicos!**

 **aqui esta la segunda parte de mi especial de San Valentin, se los dedico de todo corazon, en especial a los seguidores de mi otro Fic, como se los he dicho ustedes hacen posibles las historias, espero la disfruten**

 **-Los personajes pertenece a Craig Bartlettt y Nickelodeon**

* * *

La semana había pasado rápido, ya era viernes y lo mejor de todo es que era San Valentín, el ambiente en toda la escuela era contagioso, el amor estaba en el aire, muchos recibían cartas de amores anónimos, otro pocos recibía declaraciones o invitaciones para salir, y había quienes eran la excepción y para ellos era otro día normal.

Cupido y psique vigilaban a sus objetivos, haciendo un par de trucos para que ambos chocaran de vez en cuando por algún pasillo de la preparatoria, o se atraparan en el momento preciso en el que se miraban, haciendo que sus ojos se cruzaran, harían todo lo posible para aumentar su porcentaje entre los rubios, apenas habían conseguido que este subiera al 75% solo faltaba poco para que así cupido pudiese lanzarles una flecha que fortaleciera su amor.

Las actividades de los rubios transcurrieron normal durante ese día en la escuela, Arnold había marcado a casa de Helga al día siguiente de su invitación, diciéndole que pasaría por ella a las 6 para su cita.

Ambos habían contado a sus mejores amigos lo que habían echo, lo que habían dicho y lo que sentían, estaban nerviosos, después de tantos años había resurgido una nueva oportunidad, y la aprovecharían, Phoebe ayudo a Helga arreglase y Gerald le dio algunas ideas a Arnold para llevar a Helga a su cita, seria algo informal.

Dieron las 6 y el chico rubio se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de los Patakis, vestía una chamarra de mezclilla, debajo portaba una camiseta blanca, jeans negros y tenis blancos, entre las manos llevaba un ramo de zanahorias, sabia que no podía llevar un detalle cursi así que se le ocurrió llevarle algo poco convencional a la chica rubia.

Cuando toco el timbre, tuvo que espera 5 minutos para que apareciera Helga, cuando la vio su corazón empezó a acelerarse al 100%, la chica se veía realmente hermosa.

La ojiazul vestía de igual forma una pequeña chamarra de mezclilla, portaba un vestido sencillo color blanco de encaje que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, y usaba medias negras y botas de tacón pequeño, para complementarlo su atuendo portaba un dije con una piedra azul, había decidido dejar suelto su cabello, su maquillaje era muy natural, solo había rizado sus pestañas y en sus labios tenia un ligero color rosado.

-Hola Helga.- apenas había podido pronunciar el chico -te traigo este pequeño ramo.- dijo chico, ahora que lo pensaba quizás no era del todo una buena ida haber llevado ese regalo

-Hola Arnold.- dijo la chica también se había quedado boquiabierta al ver al chico, sabia perfectamente que era atractivo pero en esa ocasión se había esmerado - gracias por tan lindo detalle.- dijo la chica recibiendo el ramo de zanahorias - muy original, de tu parte, al menos tu no me enviaste chocolates o flores como los demás bobos, dejame las coloco en la cocina y nos vamos.-

-Esta bien Helga, espero aquí.- cuando la chica cerro la puerta Arnold callo en cuenta de una cosa, Helga había recibido algún otro presente ese día y quien se habían atrevido hacer aquella barbaridad, no sabia si molestarse o sentirse aliviado de no ser el único interesado en aquella chica.

sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Helga salió de su casa, para así poder encaminarse hacia su cita.

-Bien estoy lista, vamos.- la chica empezó a bajar las escaleras de su pórtico y echo andar, de inmediato Arnold se coloco a su lado

-Helga te vez muy linda esta noche.- dijo Arnold ruborizándose

-Gracias, melenudo quería verme bien esta noche.- soltó la chica sonando muy casual - y a todo esto ¿a donde vamos?, simplemente empezamos a caminar y no se donde será nuestra cita esta noche.-

-Ven sígueme- el chico rubio la tomo de la mano para dirigirse hacia la parada del autobús, había querido llevarla en su auto pero como no lo había limpiado desde hacia semanas, descarto la idea, además ella quería una cita poco convencional, así que tomaron la ruta que los acercaba hacia los muelles, desde hacia años se llevaba a cabo el festival celebrando el amor, básicamente era una feria con puestos de comida pero con la temática de san Valentín, sabia que nadie de sus amigo estaría ahí por que ellos irian al cine o saldrían a cenar a si que era el lugar perfecto para su cita

En todo el camino no habían cruzado ninguna palabra, solo se habían sostenido de la mano, quizás no se habían dado cuenta o simplemente se sentían tan bien que no necesitaron soltarse, a si que cuando llegaron a su destino echaron andar.

-Así que aquí es donde pasaremos toda la noche?- pregunto Helga separándose de pronto del agarre de Arnold

-Básicamente, nos divertiremos un rato, comeremos algo y después iremos a otra parte- dijo el rubio a la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien pensado cabeza de balón vamos, que estamos esperando!.- lo tomo de nueva cuenta y lo jalo directamente hacia los juegos de tiro al blanco, a decir verdad a Helga no le había desagradado la idea, cualquier cosa que le hubiese planeado era perfecta, pero no por ello le permitiría que la tratase como a las demás.

se acercaron a uno de los tantos juegos, para ser precisos al de tiro al blanco con rifle, el primer turno lo llevo a cabo Helga, quedando a solo dos tiros de ganar, después fue el turno de Arnold.

-Apuesto un mantecado doble de chocolate a que no tiras mas de 4.- dijo con tono de burla Helga.

-Acepto la apuesta.- dijo Arnold muy seguro, sabia perfectamente que tenia ganada la apuesta, las ventajas del karate que seguí practicando con su abuela le habían dado ventaja en reflejo y puntería.

-Ding!, Ding!,Ding!, tenemos un ganador!.- exclamo el encargado.-

-bien jovencito escoge un regalo para tu novia.- al decir estas palabras ambos chicos se sonrojaron.- puedes escoger entre el oso de felpa, el chimpancé con corbata o el puerquito con alas.

Por un momento Arnold pensó, aquí pondría aprueba su seriedad con eso de que ella no era una chica común, si escogía el oso seria claro que ella pensaría que esto es una cita mas, entonces estaba entre el chimpancé o el puerco, la decisión fue clara.

-El puerquito con alas.- exclamo Arnold al encargado, cuando se lo entrego inmediatamente Arnold se lo entrego a Helga

-Para ti esto es una pequeña compensación por la apuesta que has perdido.- dijo un sonriente Arnold.

Helga se sorprendió por la decisión de Arnold, como sabia que ella queria el puerquito con alas, desde el principio le pareció muy tierno, en el fondo se imaginaba que el escogería el oso, pero como le había dicho que ella no era una chica convencional daría por echo que escogería el chimpancé por ser lo segundo.

-Gracias.- dijo Helga e inmediato lo abrazo, cuando se vio atrapada por su acción recobro la compostura.-bien jugado Arnold, quien diría que esa cabeza tuya tenia un poco de cerebro y conocías un poco mis gustos.-

Arnold frunció el ceño para dar paso a una sonrisa, su comentario era sarcástico pero gracioso- lo que tu digas Helga, lo que tu digas.-

-Bien, vamos por ese mantecado.- de nueva cuenta tomo la mano de Arnold y se dirigieron a uno de los tantos carritos que había, cuando terminaron de comerlo Helga lo arrastro de nueva cuenta a la zona juegos.

-Ahora es mi turno!.- Helga se acerco a un puesto para lanzar y tirar las botellas de leche, el encargado le dio 3 tiros.

\- algo que apostar en esta ocasión?.- pregunto con arrogancia la chica.

-Paso, se perfectamente que si apuesto en tu contra perderé, ya que eres la capitana de béisbol de la preparatoria, no me creas tan ingenuo.- dijo Arnold cruzándose de brazos

-Mira quien lo diría, no solo eres un rostro lindo si también un genio!.- dijo Helga, decidió bajar un poco su guardia y empezar a coquetear con el chico.

Arnold quedo sorprendido por el halago-insulto que le dio la chica, sabia que no podría obtener todo el lado cursi de ella, sabia que lo tendría por dosis y para ser francos le fascinaba, sabia que era un hueso duro de roer, y a él le gustaban los retos.

Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos, Helga ya había ganado en le juego

-toma Arnold.- extendió un pequeño oso con un moño de cuadros azules y una linda gorra del mismo tono, se precia a la que él porto por muchos años y que guardo cuando llego a la adolescencia, le había dolido desprenderse de ella pero tenia que crecer y dar inicio a una nueva etapa

-gracias Helga.- Tomo con cuidado el oso que le dio la chica y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla, habiendo que la chica se ruborizara mucho mas de la cuenta.

Cupido y psique contemplaban toda la escena, si bien habían decidido dejar que las cosas fluyeran, estas se estaban tornando lentas, así que decidieron poner en marcha la siguiente parte del plan

Los chicos subieron a varios juegos, hicieron una parada en los food truck para comer algo y seguir con su recorrido, hablaban de todo un poco, de las clases, de sus amigos e inclusive empezaron compartir sus gustos, habían pasado años desde que cruzaron una palabra de forma decente y por ende habían cambiado, pero era refrescante saber que en esencia seguían siendo los mismos.

-Cupido estas seguro que esto funcionara?, atraparlos en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna no es dar un paso demasiado grande para ellos dos?- pregunto psique con algo de reserva, sabia que hasta el momento todo estaba resultando como lo esperaban, pero creía que si esperaban un poco mas las cosa se darían por si solas

-Lo garantizo! Si esos dos no se declaran su amor esta noche, me cambiare de nombre, por de El ratón Pérez.- tan seguro estaba de si mismo cupido que no veía lo que psique se había percatado.

-Que te parece si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna.- sugirió Helga tendiéndole de nueva cuenta la mano Arnold, la sensación de que él la sujetara era tan agradable que no podía evitar soltarlo, además era una cita y podía darse el derecho de llevar cabo esas demostraciones en publico

-Vamos.- Arnold tomo su mano ya no de forma amistosa, si no que entrelazo los dedos en la pequeña mano de la rubia, era algo que quería hacer desde el primer momento que se habían tocado, sentirse seguro con tan pequeña acción le daba todo el valor para atreverse hacer cosas como el beso que le había dado a la chica, e inclusive podría decirle lo que sentía por ella desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Se formaron en la fila y cuando llego su turno para abordar la canastilla, la rueda empezó a girar, dio una vuelta, dos vueltas, haciendo que ellos rieran por las cosquillas que sentían cuando bajaban pero cuando estaban por bajar una tercera vez ambos rubios quedaron encima en la rueda y esta se detuvo, los dos quedaron en silencio admiraban el paisaje, de pronto Arnold observaba a Helga, la luces de la rueda le daban un aire muy especial, la hacían verse mas linda, quería ver una vez mas sus ojos azules.

Helga se percato que estaba siendo observada, no sabia si levantar la vista o seguir ignorando al rubio, suspiro y se armo de valor, volteo a ver a Arnold y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa de los labios.

-Arnold.- entono con sumo nerviosismo.-quiero agradecerte por esta noche tan maravillosa, quizás me he comportado como una chiquilla todos estos años y quisiera disculparme por todas las bromas, apodos y de mas travesuras que te echo, no espero que me perdones, por lo cruel que he sido contigo.- dijo esto ultimo bajando la mirada.

De inmediato Arnold tomo el mentón de Helga para que lo volver a vera a la cara, ella tenia que escucharlo también

-Helga- verla a los ojos lo ponía realmente nervioso, pero tenia que dejar a un lado sus miedos, si esta era la oportunidad que él deseaba tener con ella tenia que arriesgarse-Helga, yo no tengo nada que disculparte, yo soy quien debería pedirte perdón, por ser un idiota, un denso, un… un cobarde.-

los ojos de la chica se abrieron tanto por lo que estaba escuchando decir al chico, a caso el se estaba disculpando por ser denso?

-Arnold.. yo.- el nerviosismo empezó a invadir a Helga

-Déjame terminar Helga.- pido el chico -discúlpame por haberme alejado, por no saber como conquistarte, por dejar de insistir contigo, debía aferrarme a conocerte mas, no solo a seguirte el juego con la bromas por que era mas cómodo, tenia que arriesgarme por ti, como tu siempre lo has hecho por mi, primero en el techo de IF, luego en san Lorenzo y ahora aquí vuelves a arriesgarte dejando a un lado tu orgullo, para decirme lo que sientes por mi, ahora te pido que me dejes hacerlo a mi, Helga no solo me gustas, gustas, Rayos que estoy diciendo aquí va..- suspiro el chico- Helga yo… yo..

Cupido y Psique se habían disfrazado de mortales para subir en la siguiente canastilla y así poder estar mas cerca de los rubios.

-Vamos! Vamos díselo!.- expresaba con emoción psique

-85, 86, 87%- decía con ansiedad cupido.- un poco mas por favor

-Helga yo te… - en eso la rueda se empezó a mover, había pasado la oportunidad de Arnold, cuando llegaron al suelo y su turno había terminado, Helga salio corriendo de la canastilla, Arnold salió detrás de ella.

-Pero que le pasa a este chica, esta loca!.- psique no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo

-oh no!, esa jovencita no va escapar esta vez.- cupido echo a corre detrás de la pareja, preparaba su cerbatana con una dosis de confianza, fallo su tiro dándole a un pobre chico que estaba con su cita en esos momentos - rayos, si que son rápidos ¿donde se metieron ese par?-.

-Cupido aquí están!.- le dijo psique señalando el final del muelle, ahí estaba Helga abrazándose tratando de contener su llanto, mientras Arnold se acercaba cautelosamente

-Bien no hay gente, ahora si mi tiro no fallara.- dijo cupido

-Espera un momento, cupido!.- le indico psique- deja que el termine de hablar

-Pero si ella vuelve a escapar, ¿qué aremos?.-

-Dale un minuto, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, si ella vuelve a escapar yo la tácelo.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona psique

-Arnold, no por favor solo dame espacio, no quiero que me veas así.- Dijo Helga con un tono visiblemente angustiado, de echo se sentía muy abrumada por todo lo que le había dicho el chico, tantos años de esperar todas esas plabras la invadían, sus miedos estaban hablando por ella, pero solo quería 5 min para calmarlos y seguir adelante, se obligaría seguir, en su naturaleza no estaba ser una cobarde.

Arnold, se coloco a su lado y permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, solo se escuchaba el vaivén de la olas, cuando vio que Helga estaba un poco mejor decidió hacer la ultima jugada.

-Helga- la tomo por los hombros para girarla -aun no he terminado.-

-No Arnold, por favor podemos dejar las cosas así.- pedía Helga

Arnold sabia que tenia que retenerla de alguna forma si no ella escaparía de nuevo y seria el final, coloco sus manos sobre su cintura para abrazarla y acercarla mas a su cuerpo.

-Escúchame por una vez en tu vida Helga G. Pataki, yo estoy Enamorado de ti, yo Arnold Shortman te amo y de ahora en adelante no quiero separarme de ti, se que no soy lo suficiente mente bueno para ti, pero permíteme conquistarte, mostrarte que estoy siendo sincero y serio con esto, no quiero una relación de unos meses, quiero algo serio contigo algo que pueda durar toda la vida…-

De repente Arnold fue callado por Helga, la chica se abalanzo sobre el chico, plantándole un beso, al principio era torpe por lo impulsivo que había sido, pero conforme avanzo y se profundizo, él la tomo por la nuca para que ella no escapara y ella lo abrazo para ferrarse a el, parecía que de ello se le escapaba la vida, tuvieron que sepárese por un momento para tomar aire. Respiraban pesadamente, juntaron sus frentes y sonreían ante la reacción de la rubia.

-Arnold… yo también te amo… y…- de nueva cuenta se besaron, Arnold no se había contenido ante la declaración de Helga, quería volver a besar sus labios, sentirla tan cerca y no soltarla jamás

-Al fin! .-Grito psique- ahora puedes disparar la flecha cupido

Cuando cupido alzo de nueva cuenta el barómetro negó con la cabeza.

-De echo seria una flecha desperdiciada.- dejando escapar una sonrisa

-A que te refieres, no con eso se solidificara su amor?.-

-Veras, ellos solos encontraron el camino, el tiempo y la confianza ara el resto, nosotros solo llegamos justo a tiempo para regresarlos a este.-

Psique lo miraba con cierta incredulidad, cupido soltó una risita y prosiguió

-cuando levante el barómetro indicaba el 100% en ambos, están tan enamorados que nada los separara, si los flecho en ese estado quizás se convierta en pasión y eso no es bueno, dejemos que ellos solos tomen sus propias decisiones, si se equivocan aprenderán, si no es asi será un éxito que terminara solidificando su amor, al fin y al cabo ellos ya están juntos..- le guiño a la chica

-wow cupido que bellas palabras.-

-no por nada soy el guardián del amor.-

-y si utilizas tu flecha en aquella pareja tan adorable.-

-en quien?.- pregunto Cupido buscando a la pareja que psique estaba viendo.

-En ellos, en la pequeña chica asiática de vestido azul y el alto y bien parecido moreno de chamarra roja.- señalo psique

Mmm, ya los vi.- cupido observo por unos momento- no olvídalo, ellos ya están juntos desde hace tiempo.

 _ **El fin**_

* * *

 _ **Hola chicos!**_

 _bien aquí esta, lo prometí y cumplí, básicamente la idea original eran 4 historias que se iban relacionando entre si obviamente la principal era entre Arnold y Helga en su primer san Valentin como novios y de ahí se desprenderían las demás historias de Phoebe- Gerald, Rhonda y Laila, pero después de ver que ya iba en la pagina 20 de la historia de los rubios y aun no terminaba y no conforme con eso aun me faltaba escribir las otras 3 historias, preferí realizar esta historia en solo 24 hrs.! (hasta yo misma me sorprendí) una disculpa si tiene algunas faltas de ortografía o si falta algo par complementarla, pero de verdad quería entregarles una historia de calidad._

 _También le quiero dedicar este fic a una amiga que me apoyado en los momentos que me ha faltado inspiración para escribir y quien me animo a subir este especial de San Valentin. mi querida **Miyasa** gracias por tu apoyo y por animarme a escribir esta historia e inspirame a escribir las otras ideas que rondan por mi cabeza._

 _GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN " EL PEQUEÑO ROMANCE DE HELGA" PARA USTEDES TAMBIEN LES DEDICO ESTA HISTORIA._

 ** _hasta la proxima! con Cariño Piscis34_**

 ** _pd. quizás esta semana no pueda subir el siguiente capitulo, de todas formas estén pendientes, no los voy abandonar, la historia seguíra lo prometo_**


End file.
